


This Is What It Eventually Will Come To

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Shri





	This Is What It Eventually Will Come To

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em 
> 
> Rating: PG-13

~(*)~ Beginning ~(*)~  
  
Life is a funny thing really. It's so complicated. It seems as if one thing is happening one moment and the exact opposite the other. The unexpected things always happen and just as that, I never expected what happened to really happen. I always did believe that war was the one thing that would never change, the one thing that always wounded a person like no other, and the only constant thing. But you proved me wrong. When I saw you for the very first time, I knew we were meant to be together, I just didn't know how. I thought it up in all the wrong ways. I had you in the beginning and I didn't know your worth. I thought that you needed me to survive. After some time you left me and then I found out the truth. I found out that you weren't the one who needed me, but I was the one who needed you…   
  
~(*)~ Body ~(*)~  
  
Virgil ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His friend, Hosep, had been already captured by the cannibals, and he'd had to run fast before was captured too. He could hear his friend calling for help behind him, but he couldn't help him. He desperately hoped that Xena and Gabrielle would find and help him. He collapsed after a while. But before being taken captive, gave one piercing scream, "Xeeeeeeeennnnnaaa"   
  
Deep in the forest, Xena and Gabrielle both heard Virgil's screaming and rushed off in that direction. They found an abandoned camp with blood everywhere, and a sword with a skull embedded in it. But no one was to be found. They proceeded down the stream. Xena didn't know why, but she had the feeling that she was being watched. Suddenly, two burst out of the water and attacked them. They warded off the attack and proceeded down the stream cautiously. They got off the boat and walked a while away, but were yet again ambushed by the cannibals. They began to fight. Xena was taking care of five men as the bard took care of two. The warriors began to be attacked by more cannibals. Gabrielle had taken out most of the men, when her opponent slashed her right leg. She cried out in pain. When she was in this state, the cannibal once again slashed at her, on her side. All the cannibals had, seeing the opportunity to get another meal, lunged at Gabrielle. Xena, flipped up and beside Gabrielle, she had to ward of the attack from all four sides and had to make sure that Gabrielle wasn't taken hostage.   
  
During this struggle, Xena had decided to go down the stream. With her trademark war cry, "cheeeeyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa" scream she slashed at everyone, surprising the cannibals. She took hold of Gabrielle when they were still in shock and flipped above them near the boat. She decided that the boat was useless and just threw Gabrielle into the water, before she jumped herself. When Gabrielle was thrown into the water, the waves had been very hard. Xena couldn't make it to Gabrielle and the cannibals took her on the other side. Xena, however, could do nothing just as Virgil.   
  
Xena swan to a nearby root and saw that there was a gorge up ahead. She started to climb up the gorge. She had to save Gabrielle, but first she had to save herself. She got to the top of the gorge and looked at herself, she was soaking wet and was exhausted. She decided that saving Gabrielle meant that she had to fight the horde of the cannibals. And if she was supposed to do that, she had to have some reinforcements, she couldn't fight off the entire horde by herself. But to get reinforcements meant that she had to go the one place that she never wanted to go - ever.   
  
The last time she had seen him was when he became a god again and there had been no other meeting after that. And at that time, she had almost had a bite at the apple; thankfully Gabrielle had spoken up and brought her senses back. If that hadn't happened, who knows what would've happened. What would've happened, she dared not think. Her mind kept wandering to what he might do when she asked him for help. Would he abandon her? Would he help her? Or would he just manipulate the situation to his liking? These thoughts kept eating her inside out.   
  
Xena started walking towards the place that she hoped was the way to Ares' temple. But even though her legs were taking her to the temple, she desperately wished to go and save her friend. Her mind told her that that's what she was going to do, save her friend. She needed to get help from the war god; she couldn't face the hordes of men. At last she reached a familiar spot. From there on it wouldn't be long. Just about an hour or so. As soon as she reached there, she looked long and hard at the stone structure. She hesitantly started walking up the stairs and opened the door. There, a priestess greeted her by saying, "hello, and welcome to the earthly home of lord Ares. You may give any thing you like as an offering, or have you come to be a priestess?" the warrior princess gave the woman a look over and replied, "neither." The priestess' look got colder and she said, "Well then, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." _Things have changed since the last time I was here. Including the priestesses._ "I came here to see Ares, and I'm not leaving unless and until I see him. Now out of my way." "You come into the temple of lord Ares, and order his priestesses, and not just that, you also call him by name! How dare you?" "Well, old habits die hard." "Get out now." "No, you listen to me, it's pouring out there, and I can't go anywhere. So I'm going to stay here for the night and right now, I'm going to call Ares and you are going to go away." She looked up and started yelling, "Ares! Ares get here now!!!!" the priestess started to laugh, "you can't summon lord Ares at your wish and will. You need to offer him something and if he thinks you worthy enough of his presence, he might come and see you. Now that I've cleared that up for you," she said through clenched teeth, "get out!"   
  
In sparks of brilliant blue, Ares showed up to his warrioress' calls in his trademark black leather. He didn't even notice that the priestess was standing in the room, Xena had caught his attention from the moment he entered the room. "You called my princess?" "Yes, I did." she was mesmerized by his form but the thought of her friend snapped her back to reality and she began to blurt out things. "Ares, Gabrielle is in trouble, please I need your help to save her." She said. "Xena calm down. Now tell me what happened patiently." "Hordes of cannibals took her Ares. They took her away and now she's going to get killed if you don't help me save her. They've got Virgil too. Please Ares, I can't fight them off by myself." "Alright princess. Don't worry, I'll help you find them and save them." It saddened him to see the usually strong and confident warrior in such a state; now she sounded so weak, so desperate. Her love for her friends would drive her through Tartarus and back; his love for her would do the same to him. Now look princess, I'll make sure that Gabrielle is fine. You get some rest. You wouldn't want Gabrielle to see you this way would you?" "No. But I can't get rest, until I know that she's safe Ares." She said desperately. "Alright, I'll send my best men to get her. You don't need to worry. I'll call a priestess for you and you go and get some rest." "Alright. When she's safe could you bring her to me?" "Of course princess."   
  
He turned around to summon a priestess. For the first time, he noticed there was already a priestess; she had gotten on her knees the moment he came and was listening to the conversation. She didn't know who Xena was, she had heard her name once or twice, but she didn't know the history of her lord Ares as much as she thought that she knew. She only knew of Livia, the champion and bitch of Rome. "Cassandra, get Xena a room to stay in for the night. Make sure she gets all that she needs. After all that is done, come to my chambers and inform me. Now go." Ares commanded in a clear voice when he took notice of the priestess. "yes lord." She said as she got up and turned on her heels. _Xena! The warrior woman was Xena! No wonder lord Ares was so shook up. I should've figured it out by the command in her voice. Well, she is stealing my lord from me and I can't allow that. She'll have to be eliminated._ These were her thoughts as the priestess left the room to do her lords biddings.   
  
Ares still held her in his arms even after some time of the priestess's departure. Then he took her to his own room and let her lie on the bed - his bed. He wanted to be with her, but he had to do what Xena wanted - save Gabrielle. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He let her fall into Morpheus' realm. He was just about to leave when the one of the large doors opened and in came the priestess Ares had ordered earlier. She bowed low to her lord still keeping an eye on the warrior princess. Ares looked at the priestess just to see her bow and then returned his eyes to his beautiful warrioress on the bed. He signaled for her to rise and she did so as she said, "my lord, her room is ready. I'll have servants take her to her room if you say so." She approached the bed showing that she was indeed serious. "No that's all right." He said not removing his eyes from the warrior princess. "I'll take her myself." "Yes my lord." She said calmly, although she was boiling with rage inside. _He isn't ready to even spare me a look at Xena's presence!_ She thought as she left the room. After she left, Ares picked up Xena and disappeared and reappeared in the room prepared for her. He noticed that not much food was kept in the room, so he made a bowl of fruits appear before he kissed Xena on the head once. He was ready to leave now that all was set for Xena. Ares left in shards of magnificent blue to see his General closest to the place where the cannibals were camping. He could just go in and rescue Gabrielle but he decided to let the general handle it. The General was pathetic really. It was surprising how the man came to the position he was right now. Maybe fortune was favoring him more than she was favoring Xena. _But Xena doesn't need fortune. She has all that a warrior needs to survive._ Ares just wanted to see if he had anything to just go, kill the cannibals and get the blonde back. He had more than enough men to get the job done. It was like a test and fulfilling Xena's wish. _The mortal can get her back. He cant be that pathetic not to._ Ares thought as he materialized in front of him. He was in his tent looking into some maps with out even understanding anything about the area.   
  
When the General saw the war god, he bowed as he said, "Lord Ares, how may I be of service to you?" "Get up, ________. I want you take out your army and go to this place. He looked at a map and it suddenly rolled out before them. He went to the map and pointed at a place. "This is where I want you to go. I want you kill all the cannibals in that area. Get all the captives to me, especially a blonde. I want you to march out today. This is very urgent and important, so don't screw it up." As he said the last words, he disappeared to check on his princess and after that, a war he had recently started between two brothers.   
  
Xena awoke to find a priestess watching over her. But she wasn't paying any attention to her at all. She also noticed that Ares wasn't here so that meant that he had gone to get Gabrielle. A soft smile came to her lips at the thought. Ares and Gabrielle had never gotten along. And he was ready to save the 'irritating blonde' as he always called her. To speak the truth, he admitted to her once that he hated all mortals, but when she asked him whether he hated her, he had replied that that wouldn't be possible - even if he tried. It was sweet really how Ares was ready to do anything for her. It was just like when she was in his fold. He hadn't changed a bit. Xena slipped into another sleep with a beautiful smile gracing her face.   
  
He had told a priestess to watch over Xena while he was away. Cassandra was still planning a revenge party for Xena. Earlier, she had tried to kill Livia too. But she had failed. Cassandra was somewhat happy that Livia was away. But now, Xena had returned and it seemed that she had to attempt an attack on Xena too. See, Cassandra thought that the reason that Livia turned away from Ares was because of her attempt to kill her. Poor bitch. She didn't even know what was going on in the world…  
  
When Ares got back by Xena's side, he dismissed the priestess. Then, he opened a mirror and saw his General's whereabouts. He was a total fool! It had been hours since he had left _________, and the idiot still hadn't moved more than about two miles. _If Xena had been leading this army, she already would've reached the place and slaughtered those pathetic and disgusting cannibals._ He thought toying with a lock of her raven hair. A weary sigh escaped his lips. How he longed for the days of old. It had always puzzled him why she had left him. _She probably thought that I liked her because she was in my fold and a good warrior. But that's only what I think. I just wish that I had enough guts to just get into her mind and read her thoughts about me._ He took a long look at the warrior beside him and then looked at how the general was getting along with his plans.   
  
After some time, Xena stirred again. She found that Ares was on the other side watching some General through his portal. She sat up and asked, "Where's Gabrielle Ares?" "He's on it" Ares said indicating to the General. "What? You let someone so pathetic like that try to save Gabrielle! Ares, it's been a long time now. I don't want to lose Gabrielle. Why cant you just go in and get her?" "Yes, I let someone so pathetic as him try to save Bardie. I know how long it's been and I've checked on Blondie, there's no need to worry for you. She's safe." She stared at him wide eyed and asked, "how can you be so careless Ares? Do you really think that moron general of yours is going to be able to get her back?" "Yes. It's that simple a task for a mortal. He's got a lot of men, so I thought that he could wipe out the cannibals as he saves Blondie. Is that wrong?" "Ares please. I don't trust that guy to save her in time. I want you to go and get her." "Alright, I'll get her, but on one condition." "What is it? And you can forget asking for a baby." Xena asked fearing the worst. "Would you stay at my temple for awhile?" Xena let out a sigh of relief at his request and said, "If that's the condition, I have a condition of my own." Ares rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, Bardie stays too, right?" "Yes." "Xena, you know that I don't like any mortals other than priestess, priests, generals and you coming into my temples." "Well, you'll have to bear it Ares. She is my best friend; she had readily faced dead with me. I can't let her die now. And I cant risk letting her roam anywhere either." "Oh all right. Bardie can stay here, only because you are going to stay here too. " He decided that he could try his luck. "Now would happen to have some pent up energy that you could put some very good use?" he asked in a low voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stop pushing your luck Ares. Just because I agreed to stay with you doesn't mean that I'm going to get it on with you," she threatened in a dangerous voice. Ares moved his hands with a disappointed look. Her tone became normal as Xena said; "you'd better go and get Gabrielle now." "Yeah." He was enveloped in shards of pale blue and after it dispersed, he was gone. As soon as he disappeared, the portal also dispersed. Xena looked down mournfully. She knew that her friend wouldn't like it if she admitted that she did, in fact love Ares. She knew that Ares truly loved her, but she couldn't return his love. No, her fears would not allow it. Every time he was near her, they would spring up in her head and start reasoning why she shouldn't be with him. _I guess that Ares and I were just not meant to be. But still after Ares told me his true feelings I couldn't return them. At least if he hadn't told me, I could've lived my life with some peace. But now…_ hunger drove her out of her thoughts. She looked next to herself and found a bowl of fruits. She gratefully picked it up and started nibbling on them. After having filled her stomach she decided to go around and discover if things had changed in the temple in the past 25 years.   
  
Ares reappeared in a holding cell in the farthest corner and he found that Gabrielle's wound had been tended. When he last had come to check up on her, he had noticed that she had a fever. But apparently, the cannibals had given something for the fever. Virgil was also in a corner with an unusually thin man with him. He was about to get Gabrielle, Virgil and Rubio as he identified the man when he introduced himself to Virgil. But unfortunately, he couldn't do so as the cannibals rushed into the room to get Gabrielle. He instantly froze the cannibals.   
  
All the three, Gabrielle Virgil and Rubio were more than surprised. They looked around and found a man in black leather, his leather shirt was studded with silver beads and a huge sword was hanging at his side. Virgil and Rubio didn't recognize the man, but Gabrielle recognized him and was a little hesitant to inform them about who he was. He stepped forward and said, "Hey Blondie." Gabrielle tried to be grateful to him for saving her but the irritating nickname he always used didn't help her any. "What are you doing here?" she asked seeming a little too rude, now she was afraid that Ares would unfreeze the cannibals. "In case you can't see, I'm saving your life." "And why would you do that?" "Lets just say, I'm doing what Xena told me to do. She was a little hurt and completely exhausted when she got to my temple." "She came to you for help?" "Yes, she did. And besides, I did owe you one for helping me in the farm." "Alright, but how is she now?" "Do you want to get out of here? I think it best. And I don't have to answer your questions." "I just want to know how she is." "Alright but if I tell you, I leave you here. Or you can come with me to the temple and see how she's doing yourself." "I suggest that we get out of here." Virgil, who had just found his voice, said. It wasn't everyday that the god of war sprang up to save mortals. Ares took them to his temple in his trademark shower of blue sparkles. After they disappeared, the cannibals unfroze and looked around confused at how the mortals who had just been there a few moments ago, disappeared and started cursing in their foul language. They reappeared in the Ares' throne room. "You can stay in my temple for a while, until you get your strength back." He was about to leave when Gabrielle asked, "Where's Xena?" "She's -" "right here." All eyes turned to where the silky voice came from. And there stood the proud warrior princess in her armor at the door. "I'm right here Gabrielle." She looked at Virgil and asked, "Virgil, are you alright." "Yeah." She noticed the thin man at his side and asked, "Who **are** you?" "I am Rubio. I -" "that's enough Rubio." Said Virgil, who was now accustomed to stop Rubio from blabbering. "Xena are you alright?" asked Virgil sparing a glance at the war god. Whether he saved them or not, the god of war was no sweetheart. It was surprising how Xena knew so many gods and mortals. And moreover, Gabrielle was completely acting as if nothing was wrong with him showing up because of Xena. He had noticed that there was a little tension between the bard the war god earlier. As if she had known him for a long time, and why not? She had been to places with Xena, she knew many people. But still, knowing a war god was completely out of the blue. "Yes Virgil I'm fine. The hordes didn't hurt you did they?" "Well not much, just a little bump on the back." "The cannibals took care of Blondie's wounds. I'm sure she'll live. Why can't you stay dead for once?" "Just to annoy you." "Oh that's a natural gift you have Bardie." "It's Gabrielle." Xena corrected. "Chatter box is more like it." Ares muttered under his breath. He turned to Xena and said, "You're still weak from getting here from the cannibals village. You better get your rest." "What about them?" "What **about** them?" asked Ares "they were captured too…I do believe that they need rest too." "Alright, I've had a priestess prepare rooms for them." "Oh Blondie, I do want to forget about that Tartarus that you called a farm house. So if you open you mouth to anyone about it, I'll make sure you cant get another voice to come out of it - ever." "What did you do with that general Ares?" "Oh, he's got one less thing to worry about. He doesn't have to save Bardie. I have to go now and tell that moron about the changes or he'll screw up the army. I'll be back later. You can go to your rooms now." And with that, he disappeared in a shower of blue sparkles. They left for Xena's room and were talking. After some time, a priestess came and informed them that their rooms were ready and took them to their rooms.   
  
Ares reappeared in front of General ___________. The army stopped its march immediately. There was complete silence except for the birds chirping. Ares spoke in a clear and commanding voice, "I want you to go and kill the cannibals. Make sure that none live. I want them all gone, have I made myself clear?" he asked, apparently to the General. He nodded and bowed saying, "of course my lord." "Move on then. There's no need to get the blonde. I've already got her. But the cannibals are to be killed at all costs." He disappeared in shards of azure blue. He went to a nearby hill and watched and waited to see how the cannibals would get slaughtered. They had tried to hurt Xena. And for that, none of them should live. He stood and saw as the General's army approached the village. A sinister smile replaced his earlier emotionless face. He would enjoy this more than anything. He had noticed more than anything or anyone else the leader of the disgusting creatures. He wanted to see that one get slaughtered especially. He probably led the attack group, and he probably was the one who injured Xena. The army was now very near. He watched as the General signaled to attack.   
  
As soon as the cannibals saw the army, they had a wild glitter in their eyes. _Probably looking forward to a feast. Boy, are they in for a surprise._ Ares thought. After a few minutes, the fighting started. Most of the cannibals were slaughtered and the rest started fleeing. The men however caught up to them and killed all of them. The leader was the last to die and also the one to die the most horrible death. His arms and legs were ripped apart and then his head was chopped off and put on a spike as a message. When Ares saw this carnage to the cannibal's village and the fate of the cannibals and their leader, a satisfied smile replaced his sinister smile. He returned to his temple to check on his guests - both wanted and unwanted. He decided of first checking on Xena. He reappeared beside her bed, and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. _That's strange, she never sleeps this much. She's always itching for action. She must be really tired to sleep so much. She could've just summoned me at her will, what I don't get it is why she always has to do things the hard way._ Ares thought. He sat on the other side of the bed and opened up a portal to survey the war between the two brothers. Xena awoke after some time, "Ares?" "Yeah?" he asked facing her. He had been so enthralled in watching the two brothers fight, that he had barely noticed Xena stir. "Can I get something to eat? I'm really hungry. That little bowl of fruit and the things that the priestess gave isn't really enough when you count how many days I had to go without food." Ares laughed heartily, it was nice to have things as old again. No more fights between him and Xena. Not a relationship but it was something. He was close; she had said that it wouldn't work out, _but then again she had also said that they would never be on the same side. And look at how it turned out._ He snapped out of his thoughts as Xena spoke, "I bet that the others are hungry too. Did you check up on them?" "Nope." Ares replied carelessly. "Did you at least send a priestess to check up on them?" "Nope." "Wonderful. Well, I'm going to go and see them." "I thought you were hungry." "I am, but that can wait. Friends first, food later." "Hold on…do you want me to send some food in their rooms?" "Yes. But remember your supposed to send food for **all** of us." Just a shrug was the reply from Ares. She turned and left the room, as soon as that happened, Ares opened up a portal to see her find her way to her friend's temporary rooms. As soon as she went to Gabrielle, he made some food appear, as all the others were already awake and together in the bard's room. He sat comfortably on the bed and watched Xena lovingly as she and her friends had their conversations.   
  
Xena went to Gabrielle's room first. When she went in and found the others as well, she sat on the bed beside them. As soon as she sat beside them, a little food appeared on the table set at a side. She and the gang had some food, and discussed about the happenings from how Xena escaped the cannibals till how Gabrielle and the others were brought to Ares' temple. "I can't believe it. All those times that dad told me that he knew gods and I thought he was just bluffing. And to think that he was telling me the truth the whole time." Virgil said. "Joxer never said anything but the truth Virgil, you should know that." Gabrielle informed. "I do now. He said that he liked Aphrodite the best. He would say that he was going to go to her temple to talk with her sometimes and would go off in the direction of the temple. Sometimes he wouldn't return for days. And when we would ask him what took him he would say that he was reminiscing about the old days with the goddess of love. I never believed him." Xena nodded in understanding. "Aphrodite could keep talking with you for weeks and you wouldn't notice time go by. She has that power over people somehow." "That's a sweet thing to say munchkin." Came Aphrodite's voice, from somewhere no one could figure out. She appeared to everyone in sparkles of pink, dressed in her extremely revealing trademark pink. "Aphrodite, you look beautiful, how's life?" Xena asked. "Fine, now that I'm a goddess again." "When were you a mortal?" Virgil asked, now getting used to being around gods. Somehow, he knew that his father knew this goddess and she wouldn't hurt him. Aphrodite took a look at the young man who questioned her and said, "Hey you look a lot like Joxy. I bet you're his son. He would always come to me and talk about the time he spent with Xe, and Gabster, and all the others. And then he would compare his life with time with them and then he would move on to tell me how great a family he has now. I'm missing him now…" "Joxy? Is that what you called my father?" Virgil asked. "Yes sweet pea. That's what I called him." her tone became somewhat sober at remembering how Xena's daughter had killed him. More than in one way the goddess didn't like Xena's daughter. She had been responsible for her very good friend getting killed, her family's death, her becoming mortal…her being born itself was like a curse to her. But she couldn't blame the kid alone, Ares had a hand in getting Joxer killed and it was her family's fault that they died, they wouldn't let Xena and her family alone. And it was her own fault that she became mortal, she should've stayed away from that Caligula freak. He always did mean trouble. Well, now he was gone.   
  
They talked some more till Aphrodite announced that she had to go and check on her temples. "Hope I can catch you again Virgil. I have to go now. Tootles!" and with that she left in the way she came. The group sat and talked some more about the escapes and the past and about Rubio. He had left some time ago. Xena and Gabrielle were more than happy to tell about how Ares and Aphrodite had been mortal. And after all the talk that they could have, they decided to get some more rest. They all departed for their respective rooms.   
  
When Xena got to her room, she saw Ares lounging carelessly on it. As if he didn't have a care in the world, and frankly speaking, he didn't. Every time she looked at him, guilt caught her and choked her till she thought that she was going to die. She couldn't really help but wonder whether he knew that she really did love him. He had changed since she was a warlord. But he was always the same when it came to her. Yes, he would do anything for her anytime - even if it meant his own destruction. Xena walked over to him and lay beside him. He looked at her and asked, "so did you enjoy telling that little spoilt brat about how my sister and myself were mortal, and completely defenseless and had to depend on you?" it came out more cold than he had expected. _Oh great Ar, just start being cold with her, she'll really fall for you then._ Ares chided himself. He couldn't offend her in anyway; he'd loose the slim chance of being with her - the only thing he had right now to really cherish. "Common Ares, don't tell me that I can't tell Virgil about our adventures. Joxer always knew about our adventures and was up to date about everything about us. And I think that it's only fair that his son is like him." "Yeah, but he was harmless, his son on the other hand is quite capable of being harmful." "What?" Xena asked laughing, "the big bad god of war is afraid of a mortal?" Ares glared at her a little but then he replied, "That's not what I meant." "What did you mean?" "I meant that he could harm my reputation." "More than what I did, and I could never forget Gasgar. You had to dress up as a farmer Ares, there is nothing more than that, which could ruin your reputation." "No, you're right. Dressing up as a farmer was really embarrassing, but what's really going to be more embarrassing is that idiot going and telling every pathetic gangster on the streets about it." "That won't happen, I assure you." "Yeah well you assured me that I'd be safe with that farmer outfit and you ended up putting the pinch on me." "You're still mad about that?" Ares looked at her as if she had gone insane. "I never stopped Xena." "Well, I'm sorry." "Easy for you to say." "What do you think I should do to prove that I really am sorry?" Xena asked aggravated. Ares looked as if seeing right through her. "Do you really want to know?" he asked. "Yes, just get it over with." "I want you to be honest with me." The moment the word 'honest' came up, Xena knew what he would ask. _Calm down and everything will be all right. Oh, whom am I kidding? This is disastrous!_ She began to panic, but she didn't show it though. _I have to tell him sometime. Better now and here rather than later and with Gabrielle around._ "Ares, I know what you want me to be honest about and frankly speaking, I am going to be honest with you. You want to know whether I really love you or not. Well, I do." A soft smile crept to Ares' lips. "So I got to you huh?" he asked slyly. Even because Ares' reaction, Xena kept her face blank. "Ares, we can't be together. You know that right?" "And why is that Xena? Why is it that we can't be together?" "You know why." "No I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" "Because Ares, you and I are on opposite sides now. Two very different sides. And that is why we can't be together." Her face was now twisted in sympathy. There was Sympathy for Ares and herself there. For some odd reason, she was never good with relationships. _I think that the fates had a saying in that one._ Thought Xena. "Ah yes, serving the greater good. It's a really pathetic reason, you know. You say the greater good and yet whenever you fight Xena, you still are fighting for me. No matter what." "You're just upset and I don't blame you." "You are the one to be blamed for this Xena. For everything that's happened to me since you came into my life, you're to be blamed." "And I'm sorry for all of it. I really am." "Yeah well, what's happened has happened. Can't cry over spilt milk now can we?" "No. I guess we cant." "Why don't you just give us a chance? What do you think could possibly go wrong?" "Ares, it won't work out. You're bad for me." Ares looked down at his hands, he couldn't believe that Xena would just throw this away without even giving it a try. Well, he couldn't force her to love him. he tried that before and it didn't really work out; it just made things worse. And he had eternity to wait, but she didn't and that was exactly what bothered him. he couldn't possibly think of his world without her in it. She made him forget everything that had happened before his discovering her and now he couldn't live without her. How he wished that she would just listen to him for once.   
  
"Ares I'm really sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but you have to know the truth." He looked up to her and said, "no matter what Xe, I'm going to wait for you. Even it takes eternity, or even more, I'll wait for you and I'll never stop trying." Xena tried to suppress a smile but couldn't. Ares always knew how to make her smile. After that little sentence an odd silence crept into the room. Seeing as Xena wasn't going to talk, Ares decided to break the deadly silence and asked the inevitable question, "when will you be leaving?" "Soon. We're thinking in a couple of days." Ares nodded and asked, "You will be visiting right? I mean, Aphrodite's really fun and all, but she can be a real ditz sometimes." "Yeah, I'll be visiting." "I'm going to go to check on a recent war I started. But before I leave, I have to tell you this. Remember the cannibals and their village?" Xena nodded signaling him to go on. "Well lets just say, they're history." There was a reminiscent sparkle in his eyes as he said that. After that was done, he left in a shower of blue sparkles. The couple of days went by very quickly. And the time came for the warrior princess and the battling bard to leave the earthly residence of the war god. Ares wasn't anywhere in sight when they left. They headed off to the forest to resume their paths when the cannibals attacked them.   
  
Ares was in Olympus watching the two from a portal as they departed from his temple. He said a silent goodbye to Xena and closed to portal to check on an ongoing war. But his mind was still on the blue-eyed warrior. _Maybe someday we'll be together Xena. Maybe._ Ares thought as he surveyed the war.   
  
You showed me there was another world out there - something other than just war. I was always victorious in battles, no matter who won, but things went different in this battle - battle of the heart and in the end, for the first in my eternity - I was the one defeated; and you were the one victorious.   
  


The End


End file.
